The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gasification systems and, more particularly, to systems for removing black water.
Fossil fuels, such as solid coal, liquid petroleum, or biomass, may be gasified for use in the production of electricity, chemicals, synthetic fuels, or for a variety of other applications. Gasification involves reacting a carbonaceous fuel and oxygen at a very high temperature to produce synthesis gas, commonly referred to as syngas, which is a fuel containing carbon monoxide and hydrogen. Syngas combusts more efficiently and cleaner than the fuel in its original state before gasification. In addition to the syngas, gasification may also generate several by-products such as fine particles of ash, metals, ammonia, and organic matter. Accordingly, prior to use, the syngas may be cooled to separate the by-products from the syngas.